edfandomcom-20200215-history
Oath to an Ed
"Oath to an Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Urban Rangers are first introduced and Eddy seems interested in joining. Plot The boys all have new sets of clothes which would be great if they weren't so stiff they can hardly walk. Down at the Creek, the Eds do a little laundry and the clothes dully disintegrate so it's back to their old outfits until Eddy spots the trendy uniform worn by Rolf's "Urban Rangers" Jonny 2x4 and Jimmy and wants one too. Now all the Eds have to do to earn their uniforms and graduate from being "Wee Roaches" is to complete one badge-winning task - so simple even Plank can do it. Of course every time the badge is in the bag either Ed or Eddy will mess it up - the "don't bug me I'm in the hammock badge" gets them a bruising, Ed pulls their hedge clipping effort up by the roots, Eddy frazzles Edd's microwave yogurt & liver burrito and helping "old lady" Nazz across the road which should be as easy as "combing Papa's back hair" leaves Edd in a faint, Eddy in a sweat and Rolf eventually tearing his hair out. When Eddy fails the final test - involving being nice to a stroppy Sarah who doesn't want his rotten pie - it's all to much for the Chief Ranger and the boys are sentenced to the lard-slide "walk of shame" whilst a freshly graduated, badge-covered and definitely smug Plank looks on! Quotes *'Rolf': "Those Ed-Boys are crazy like chickens. Except they lay no eggs! Ah, candied beets to calm my nerves." Eddy: "Rolf, please. Give us one more chance. Please." Rolf: "Yes, one more chance now, let me finish my beet!" ---- *'Edd': nervously with neckerchief "Oh dear, a new neurosis." Ed: blindfolded "Is it fun yet?" Edd: giggles Eddy: "Kind of frilly, ain't it?" Jonny: "That scarf makes you a wee roach, just like Plank." Jimmy: "We were wee roaches until we got our badges. See? Light Bulb Changing Badge, Garbage Disposal Badge and Laundry Sorting badge". ---- *'Edd': out in his stiff clothes "There must've been a sale." Eddy: complaining "I hate new clothes!" Ed: "I love canoes." Eddy: "Follow me." down Ed: "Look at me!" step-by-step Edd: tip-toeing "Ed!" Eddy: to move while his body is flat on the ground "I said 'FOLLOW ME'!" ---- *'Ed' of yet another movie:"It look like the head of the monster from 'I Was A Teenage Appetizer From Planet Sushi!' The second coming." Rolf an awkward silence:"No shears for you, potato Ed-boy!" ---- *'Jimmy': while tending to his hedge "They will be so jealous." ---- *'Edd': note "'Dear Eddward, I bought you some new clothes.' Oh, happy day!" up stiff clothes, looks, shakes as he flicks clothes Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of the Urban Rangers. *This is the first episode where all of the Eds wear different clothes than the ones they normally wear. *When Edd read the note his name is spelled Edward when his name should be Eddward. *When Edd exits his house it is pink, when it really should to be blue. *The Eds only need one badge in order to become an Urban Ranger(told by Rolf). However, Eddy gets the "Crybaby Boohoo Badge" in ''"The Good, The Bad and The Ed" ''and all of the Eds are given the "Mark of Manhood" badge in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. Jimmy claims that he and Jonny needed multiple badges. *The Burrito the Eds attempt to microwave has the words: "Burito: Yoghurt and Liver" on it. *The Kanker sisters do not appear in this episode, neither does Kevin. *This is the only time we see Double D wearing a tank-top, but later throughout the series, he doesn't wear it anymore. *List of badges seen in this episode: #Light Bulb Changing Badge #Garbage Disposal Badge #Laundry Sorting Badge #Don't Bug Me 'Cause I'm In A Hammock Badge Gallery File:Ranger_plank.jpg|Plank is now Ranger Plank. File:Nfioasnfasclothws.jpg|Eddy having trouble with his new clothes. Temp Pics. 039.jpg|Very clever...... NOT! "There are no badges for sneaky wee roaches". Temp Pics. 038.jpg|Semi-naked Double D. Video Watch it here: http://www.clip4e.com/play_ed,_edd_n_eddy_01x22_oath_to_an_ed.htm Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 null